


You Don't Know This Man

by Ellie_Elizabeth



Series: The Irondad Chronicles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Little bit of Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, just a little, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Elizabeth/pseuds/Ellie_Elizabeth
Summary: The Avengers are back at the compound, and Peter isn't too pleased when they start bad mouthing his dad.





	You Don't Know This Man

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't fully edit this so sorry for any typos or grammatical errors.

Peter was livid. And it wasn't because a few pardoned Avengers had ruined his movie night with his dad. 

When Tony had officially adopted Peter all those years ago, him and May had decided he would spend weekends at the tower (now technically the compound), and weekdays in Queens. Somewhere along the way Friday had become the official movie night of the Stark household, and was a treasured and anticipated event. Usually it was only Tony and Peter cuddled up on the couch watching various films, but every once and a while a free Pepper or Rhodey would join in on their little party. 

However, on this particular Friday, Peter walked into the compound only to find the recently pardoned Avengers sitting in his living room. Tony was standing right smack dab in the middle of them, his arms crossed and a pained look on his face. 

"Hey Pete", Tony said, the expression on his face turning from annoyance to fondness at the sight of the boy. "You're home early" 

"Hi dad", Peter responded, dropping his worn backpack to the floor. "Decathlon practice got done early today. MJ was out with the flu, so Mr. Harrington told us all just to go home early" 

All of the Avengers were now starring at him, and Peter felt incredible uncomfortable with their glares. "Why is he here?", Steve asked, obviously upset over something. "I thought you said the compound would be empty tonight" 

"Well for one he lives here", Tony replied, his facing contorting back to it's original expression. "And the compound _is_ empty, I sent all the employees home early today", he informed them. 

Peter could tell he had walked in on a conversations he probably didn't want to get involved with, so he opted to instead silently walk off to the kitchen to grab a snack. Lunch that day had been awful, and Peter could basically feel his stomach trying to eat itself from the inside out. 

Despite the an entire wall was between him and the other, Peter's super senses allowed him to hear everything the group in the living room was talking about. " _You talk about secrets and yet you kept a child from us for nearly six years_ ", He heard Captain Rogers say, making him flinch slightly. 

" _This has absolutely nothing to do with that so **leave him out of this**_ , he heard his father basically scream at the others. Tony didn't lose his temper often, but Peter was starting to notice that when he did it usually had something to do with him. Like when Steve and Sam had first found out about Peter which led to probably one of the biggest arguments in Avengers history, right under the Civil War. 

Peter slowly peaked his head back into the living, just to check on his father. He knew that Tony had a bad habit of getting to worked up over things and spiraling into a panic attack of sorts. He really didn't want that to happen here, especially on their favorite night of the week.

But then Sam had said it, the sentence that made Peter go red with anger.

"No Stark", Sam had interjected, basically fuming at this point. "He has  **everything** to do with this. It's just another example of you being too selfish and prideful to tell the whole truth to your team. I don't care what you have to say about safety, he was a ginormous part of your life that you decided not to share with the people you were suppose to trust the most"  

None of them must have realized that Peter had reappeared in the living room, because they all jumped a little when he spoke up. "So Mr. Barton is the only one allowed to keep his family safe?", he asked quietly, trying to keep his voice steady. "And Mr. Rogers is the only one who can be forgiven for keeping a big secret?" 

The atmosphere of the room suddenly got uncomfortably tense as everyone once again locked their eyes on Peter. "Kid please out of this", Steve told him, making Tony squint his eyes in disapproval. "You just don't understand everything"

Peter crossed his arms and tried to copy the look on his dads face. "Oh I think I  _understand_ enough", he said, mocking Steve's tone of voice. "I understand helplessly watching my dad slowly slip away from reality as the people who he thought were his closet friends stab him in the back"

When no one said anything in response to that, he continued. "And I definitely understood when the quinjet return from Siberia and all I could do was stand there as they wheeled my dad into surgery to fix the hole in his chest, not knowing if he was going to make it or not. I barely slept for three days because every time I closed my eyes all I could see was his lifeless face starring back at me" 

Peter locked eyes with Tony, and almost started crying when he saw the immense sadness they held. They had never really discussed what had truly happened in Siberia, but he was mostly able to piece it together. From the clean cut through his fathers arc reactor, to the ever familiar shield they recovered from the scene, Peter had made his own assumption. 

"How much do you guys really know about Tony Stark?", Peter asked, genuinely curious as to what their answers would be. "Because if you truly knew this man then you would know that everything he's ever done has been for the greater good" 

Nobody dared to speak, and all their eyes were not-so-subtly trained on the carpeted floor. "Did you know he donates millions of dollars a year to various charities and organizations around the world, and requests that none of it be put in the news or published anywhere? Did you know that he often randomly pays off his employees student loans or medicals bills for no reason other than he can?"

He though back to when he had first found out Tony was his father, and right for the get-go he had tried to be the best male influence in his life with no hesitation. "Did you know that the minute he found out he had a son, he did everything in his will and power to meet me and make sure I was well provided for. Did you know that when I was in fifth grade he showed up to career day at my school so that for the first time in my entire life I didn't have to be the weird orphan kid who didn't have anyone to present?" 

He took a deep breath, choosing his next words carefully. 'Did you know that last week he drove all the way to my school to pick me because I had been feeling horribly sick all day? Did you know that he made sure I ate some chicken soup and got lots of rest because when my dad cares about somebody in his life, he will stop at nothing to make sure that they are happy and safe?"

Still no replies; Peter was starting to get annoyed at the constant silence. "I guess that's just the type of person he is", he shrugged his shoulders. "And I would have thought that out of everybody in the world, you guys would have know that best..." 

He couldn't take the silence and blank stares any longer, so on his last words Peter turned away and made his way down to the lab. Perhaps he should have stayed to defend his point, but in the end it really didn't matter. He had said what he wanted to say. After what felt like hours later, foot steps coming down the metal steps of the lab indicated that he had a visitor. 

"You know kid", his fathers voice echoed around the room. "One of these days you're going to make me cry in front of the entire team and then I'll never live that one down"

Peter smirked slightly, putting down whatever he had been tinkering with. "I'm your kid", he responded. "I'm suppose to make you cry it's my job"

"Yeah whatever", Tony scuffed, obviously not liking Peter's reply. "Well it doesn't matter anymore because I sent the others back to their side of the compound" 

"Why?", Peter asked. "I didn't make the fighting worse, did I?" 

Tony laughed a little which made Peter feel a bit better. "No bambino.  If anything you made it better", he responded, placing his calloused hand on his shoulder. "Now come on, we have some movies to watch"  

Peter smiled, maybe movie night hadn't been ruined after all.


End file.
